Hilton Stone High
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Hilton Stone high school is a place of clear social boundaries. The preps, jocks and punks never mixed. That is, until one fateful accident. Shounen aiSlash 2x1, HD GWHP Xover


Hey gang. I've been wanting to write another X-over of my two loves, but more AU for once. I think this will be it. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but bear with me, aye?

Miaka

Title: Hilton Stone

Category: Gundam Wing/AC, HarryPotter X-Over

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: You know me, luvs. 2x1 (this time), 3x4, 5x6, H/D, R/Hr, L/OC, SB/SS, Re/Tonks, etc.

Warnings: shounen ai and language. Nothing beyond that so far.

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. Me also no own high school life and all it entails.

Summary: Hilton Stone high school is a place of clear social boundaries. The preps, jocks and punks never mixed. That is, until one fateful accident. Shounen ai

Chapter One: The Jocks, the Punks and the Preps

School is a place of learning, they say. A place to nurture a child's mind and prepare them for the eminent future. A place to educate them, discipline them so that they may become someone of importance in the greater scheme of things. This is the definition of teachers and parents everywhere.

But to the students, school is a place of torture. Somewhere you are forced to go everyday, to learn things against your will that you could care less about. A place where you learn that everyone wants something from you, no matter how they seem. Where you prepare yourself for the cold, harsh, fucked up rat race of life outside of your parents homes. To the students, school is a politically, economically and socially accepted version of Satan's playground.

And with this understanding of Purgatory, comes the classic seperation of powers. Everyone must fall into a group, or fall themselves. There is no such thing as nonconformity. As soon as you try, you are lumped into the group of nonconformists, which harbor so many just like you that you end up conforming anyway, defeating your ultimate purpose. In the end, you are all the same. (A.N: That's why we have ID#'s now.)

First, we have the classic Jocks. Now, pretty much everyone can guess who the jocks are. Those boys and girls who happen to be athletically inclined. Unfortunately, not many jocks are anything BUT athletically inclined, giving them a bad name. Cheerleaders fall into the jock category. They are also stereotyped. Not all of them are fluffy airheads. But alas, jocks are seperated into their own category, despite the differences within them.

But there is some small seperation in the jock ranks, if only a little. There are the smart jocks, the ones that love sports but also have a healthy respect for the textbook. These jocks actually meet the requirements for sports participation, meaning that they have to have a grade of a "C" to be allowed to play. Then their are the dumb jocks, the ones that are so gifted in their chosen profession that the teachers look the other way concerning grades.

Now we move on to the Preps. Sorry for the whole serenade to jocks, ehehe. Anyway, the preps, also known as the stuck up preppies, are the students who have the most chance of falling into the category of only child with rich or very well off parent. These children are considered on the level of a dumb jock cheerleader, for the most part. Their are smart preps, but they aren't in abundance. Preps are considered the people who are more tame, and have a muted kind of fun. They aren't at the bottom of the ladder. Some people might actually go to a prep party and have fun. Preps were okay people, for the most part.

Enough about them. We are left with the Punks. These people can also fall under the label of Rocker, Headbanger, Goths and various other things used to promote the music they listen to. They also fall into various categories, but they are so numerous it would take forever to explain each one. Let's just say they dressed in clothes that were usually black, spiked and chained, listened to music that usually had nothing to do with love, romance, or beer, and hung out with themselves, unless they were one of those social punks, which was rare.

The lines of high school were drawn in permanent marker, and the social groups were set in stone. Every thing was as it should be, to the oblivious teachers of Hilton Stone High and the parents waiting at home. And everyone was happy. Nothing would ever change.

That is, until today...

To be continued...

So whaddya think? I know I explained stuff we all know, so ignore it if you wish. I'm not pressing for reviews with this one. It's purely for fun. Love ya lots! DrkNuriko and CuriousDreamWeaver, luv and kisses as usual!


End file.
